The present invention relates to a sun shield, and particularly a tinted optical lens sun shield, wherein the orientation of the sun shield can be rotated and adjusted.
Traditionally, an original padded visor installed above the auto driver""s seat can be pulled down to prevent sun glare from irritating driver""s eyes. However, since the padded visor is non-transparent, it also obstructs frontal views and thus induces driving accidents. Therefore, a device to solve the dilemma and to promote both driving comfort and driving safety is necessary.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a transparent sun shield comprising an elastic clip cartridge, a rotary connector and a tinted transparent optical lens screen. The elastic clip cartridge is constructed with spring clamp frames which can be pulled outward and clipped on original padded visor as well as detached from the original padded visor without using any hand tool. The rotary connector is constructed with a positioning pivot shaft which drives the positioning pad to rotate. Thereby, the radiating teeth at the bottom of the positioning pad is engaged to the radiating positioning teeth of the rotating connector. Therefore, the rotary connector can rotate under the clip cartridge and is securely positioned thereon. The lower part of the rotary connector is formed with at least one pivot groove. The tinted transparent optical lens screen is engaged to the pivot groove via a rotary shaft. Therefore, the lens screen can be flipped or swiveled for shielding both eyes and face from sun glare and UV (ultraviolet ray) as well as for preventing the image of the driver from being projected on the lens screen.
As a result, the panoramic and tinted transparent lens screen not only shields both eyes and face against harmful sun glare and ultraviolet rays (UV rays) but also provides unobstructed frontal views. No more burdensome sunglasses or heavy sunblock lotion, greatly enhances comfort, safety and health for the driver and the front seat passenger.
Various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more comprehended from following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.